Free a Poor Soul
by TNTkinetic
Summary: This the Sequel of "A Red Death Tragedy Story". I suggest you should read the prequel follow link below: : / www. fanfiction. net /s/10564343/1/A-Red-Death-Tragedy-Story. Please show me my mistakes because my English is not good. But I hope my story doesn't disappoint you. I really grateful about this. Types: Hurt/Comfort - Adventure - Spiritual. Rate T for safety. Thank!
1. Alpha's duty

Chapter 1: Alpha's duty

After defeating Drago and his Bewilderbeast, the Berk was rebuilding with medium speed. Why they must rebuild Berk slowly. Because the Bewilderbeast 's ices were so strong and stronger due to the freeze temperature of Berk. the Dark Bewilderbeast ran and swam to the sea after Toothless destroyed his left tusk. Drago stood in his Bewilderbeast when the Dark One swam in the sea. Drago might be death because he could not swin due to his lost left arm. But Hiccup was not sure about this because Drago might survived by the ways only gods know. One thing Hiccup was still confused that why Drago's armada didn't come to Berk and Drago came alone to the Berk. He still thought about this since he became the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He usually had a deep thought about how to protected his people and dragons from the people like Drago. Hairy Hooligan tribe had many allied tribes like Outcast and another tribes in the lands which was discovered by Hiccup and Toothless. Eret tried to convinced to his tribe that the dragon was not bloodthirty creature like he and his tribe had thought and they should lived in peace with dragon but just some people included Eret's crew who stayed in Eret's boat believed him and his tribe didn't believe him.

One time, when Hiccup helped his people rebuild their house and destroyed the ice, he suddently thought about the Drago. His friends noticed Hiccup's deep – thinking eyes.

- "What wrong, Hiccup?" – Astrid asked him.

- "Nothing. I just have somethings in my brain." – Hiccup didn't want his girl friend worry about him.

- "Huh! Let me guess! You still think about Drago, right?" – Snotlout might not smart but that isn't mean he could not notice what happen.

Hiccup could not hide his problem after Snotlout figured out.

- "Come on! Hiccup! Drago could not swim with his lost left arm." – Snotlout said so confident

- "Then can you tell me why he didn't bring his armada to Berk?" – Hiccup protested Snotlout.

- "He may be too arrogant and confident to believe that he could take our home without his army because he had had his Bewilderbeast with thousand slave dragons and he could not know like us that Toothless had a power of Alpha. That why!" – Fishlegs figured out the reason with undenied logic.

- "I hope you right, Fishlegs!" – Hiccup sighed.

- "What? We have another war?" – Tuffnut asked with dumb question.

- "Drago may come back! Dumb!" – Ruffnut said to his brother.

Tuffnut said it was awsome without thinking and Ruffnut agreed with him. Hiccup rolled his eyes fixed that was awesome.

Valka with Cloujumper was helping Toothless solved the dragon's problems like what should they do, where should they live, and some ridiculous problems. Toothless sometimes wanted to ran like Hel because he didn't have time to fly around with Hiccup since he became the Alpha of the dragons. Cloudjumper acted like Toothless's older brother always serious with the Night Fury although the old Stormcutter had sense of humor.

- "That's it! I'm quicked" – Toothless wanted to have rest time so badly.

- "Don't be childish! "My King"! All of the dragons included me had bowed to you and you had become the King of dragons so don't tried to run from your responsible to your people!" – Cloudjumper told with Toothless so seriously.

- "I know it is inresponsible but I can't handle anything by myself! I need a relaxed time with Hiccup!" – Toothless told to Cloudjumper with childish face like "Please, big brother."

- "Alright! I think you should have playful with Hiccup! And I think Hiccup may need your help!" – Cloudjumper must let him go by Toothless's begged face.

Toothless was so happy after "escaping" from the Alpha's missions and ran to Hiccup. Valka laughed how childish of Toothless but Valka must agreed one thing that Toothless should have time with Hiccup. "Look like Toothless worked so hard" – Valka thought. Toothless fought Hiccup at right times because Hiccup need Toothless's help.

- "Toothless! You come on right time! We need to help them destroy the ice and move the objects." – Hiccup need Toothless's help

Toothless made a disappointment noise because he wanted to flew with Toothless but Hiccup told with Toothless seriously.

- "Come on, bud! I know you want to have a rest time and I really want like you too! But our people and dragons first not our flew time. And I had plan to discover the new land tommorow with you because I have heard trader Johann about the haunted dragons island on the far way in the North. I think we can come to the island to investigate because we can discover new dragons or Drago may hide in the island." – Hiccup told Toothless about his plan.

After hearing Hiccup said, Toothless agree with Hiccup and he help him. The story of Johann had spread to anywhere on Berk so quickly. Astrid knew that Hiccup would come to the Haunted island to investigate then Astrid wanted to join with him.

- "Hey, Hiccup! I will come with you tomorrow to the island!" – Astrid said with joyful.

- "Absolutely not, Astrid!" – Hiccup protested.

- "Why?" – Astrid angry asked.

- "Because I wanted someone to keep the eye on Berk especially Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout. Beside this is just a investigate mission. I just come to see the island then come back. That's all." – Hiccup told to Astrid so seriously.

- "Ok, babe! If you say so!" – Astrid agreed with him.

- "And don't let my mom know! If she know, she will come with me! And I don't want she have more things to do." – Hiccup finished.

Astrid agreed with Hiccup completely but Valka had heard anythings they said from somewhere and Valka acted like she heared nothing.


	2. An Adventure

**If anybody confused about the Valka's new home, I just have found in the riseofberk dot wikia dot com and search Valka's Sanctuary  
**

**I post the story again because I have fought some mistakes in my story. Sorry about this!**

Chapter 2: An adventure

Next day, Hiccup had prepared anything necessary for his adventure to the haunted island. According to Johann's information and Toothless's speed, Hiccup would lost five days to go to the haunted island from Berk. Before he went to the island, he told Astrid that he would come back after 10 days.

- "Don't worry, I'm will come back! I promise!" – Hiccup smile to Astrid.

- "Take care yourself, babe!" – Astrid said.

- "Don't worry, Hiccup! Iwill instate you as the chief when you leave!" – Snotlout said with confident that he can handle anything.

- "Hey, I will do it not you!" – Astrid told to Snotlout.

- "Hey, we have power struggled!" – Tuffnut said with joyful.

- "GREAT!" – Ruffnut cheerful.

- "Not great, guys and we don't have power struggled!" – Hiccup rolled his eyes like bored as Hel.

- "Just come back safety!" – Fishlegs said to Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Toothless told to Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch about his adventures with Hiccup. Stormfly and Meatlug didn't want Toothless leave for worrying or fearing that nobody protect them.

- "Don't worry! I will come back after about ten days. And I don't think Drago's army will come back right now." – Toothless calmed the dragons.

- "But why I can't go with you?" – Stormfly complained.

- "Astrid will need your helps to protected Berk." – Toothless explained and Stormfly agreed.

- "Please come back soon." – Meatlug said.

- "I will!" – Toothless answered meatlug.

- "I will keep my eyes on Snotlout for anything crazy." - Hookfang told to Toothless so seriously.

- "We will keep Tuffnut and Ruffnut from crazy things." – Barf said.

- "Yes, that right!" – Belch agreed with Barf.

Toothless felt anything was fine after his friend said that.

After Hiccup and Toothless leaving, Astrid came to Great Halls and checked all of the problems in the village. About the dragons, Astrid decided to find Hiccup's mother for helping. However, she found Valka nowhere then she decided came to Valka new house which was build from the Bewilderbeast's ice and somehow the ice was not melting. Unfortunately, Astrid found only one letter with the quotes: "I had came with my son to the haunted island so don't try find me!" Looked like Valka had heard Hiccup and Astrid conversation. Astrid signed "Great!"

After two days of flying, Hiccup and Toothless stop at the small island, Hiccup decided ate the fishes with Toothless and he cooked them of course. Both Hiccup and Toothless were thirsty then they decided to find water. Thank the goodness, they found a bunch of coconut then they bring all of them to their position. After bringing the coconuts, Valka and Cloudjumper had been waiting for them about 15 minutes.

- "Mom, Cloudjumper, what are you doing here?" – Hiccup surprised.

- "Like you, going to the haunted island." – Valka smiled at Hiccup.

- "But I don't even tell you anything about this." – Hiccup wondered why his mother knew about his adventures.

- "You can't hide anything from your mother, Hiccup!" – Valka told her son with little teasing.

Oppossing the mother and son, Toothless was so happy when he saw Cloudjumper and wanted to played with him.

- "Hey, Cloudjumper! Play with me!" – Toothless looked at the old dragon like a baby.

- "I'm too old to play a game! My King!" – Cloudjumper told to Toothless so seriously.

Like a child wanted to be paid attention, Toothless ran around Cloudjumper and always stood under Cloudjumper's wings.

Time to eat, both riders and dragons enjoy the food. Cloudjumper looked like wanting to teasing Toothless then he ate all Toothless's fish. Toothless looked at Cloudjumper with sad – childish face then Cloudjumper regurgitated some fish for him.

- "I'm sorry for hiding you, mom! I just don't want to make you worry about me!" – Hiccup apologized his mother.

- "I don't mind about you hide your mission from me, Hiccup! And I follow you because I think you will need my knowledge of dragons." – Valka said to Hiccup.

After hearing his mother, Hiccup knew Valka was right because she had more experience of dragon than him and he could not denided that he would need his mother help if Hiccup and Toothless encounter the strange dragons that his mother might know.

After the meal, Hiccup with Toothless and Valka with Cloudjumper continue their advantures to the haunted island.


	3. We see the island

Chapter 3: We see the island

The riders and dragons flew in the sea about three days. In three days, they told to each others so many things. Hiccup and Valka shared to each other many stories. Some stories about how they met their dragons, their adventures and their life.

- "Do you see any Boneknapper?" – Hiccup asked his mother.

- "No, Hiccup! I never seen one of them in the dragon sanctuary! I thought they are a myth creature!" – Valka told with surprised.

Hiccup was more surprised than Valka because he could not believe that his mother never see one of them.

- "So let me tell you how I met a Boneknapper but thank for Gobber." – Hiccup tell his mother the story.

The dragons like their riders shared their stories to each others too. Cloudjumper heard Hiccup told his riders about Boneknapper.

- "What is the Boneknapper, my king?" – Cloudjumper asked Toothless with curious.

- "Please just call me Toothless! You never see those one too?" – Toothless surprised aat Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper nodded his head said yes then Toothless began to tell the Gobber's Boneknapper to Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper was surprised and unbelieveable about the dragon which wore the bone of animals like the armor and didn't contact another dragon races.

- "What about the Speed Stinger, Mom?" – Hiccup asked his mother.

- "Never know about them?" – Valka answered.

Hiccup told the story about the attacking Berk of the Speed Stinger and Valka said she never saw any dragons which didn't have wings. Cloudjumper asked Toothless about the Speed Stinger and Toothless said they were mess dragons with wingless, venom tail and run faster than him.

All of them had a conversation together about four hours. Then something appeared from far. It was an island. However, the island had something so creepy, sad, pain, hurt, disgusting. Both the riders and dragons felt uncomfortable when they just came near the water around the island.

- "I felt something terrible in the island, Hiccup. Do you think this is the Haunted Island." – Valka asked his son.

- "According the Johann's story, the haunted island always had smell of death and Johann said he had saw something like ghost, I thought it must be the island." – Hiccup sured about this.

Dragon was sensitive creature and they could felt something terrible exactly.

- "I don't know, Toothless but I felt something so terrible, sad, pain, hurt in the island." – Cloudjumper felt something in the island.

- "Me too, Cloudjumper! May be I'm so paranoid but I swear that I have heard something like crying of the dragon." – Toothless felt like Cloudjumper.

- "So we should come to the island now, Toothless! May be the dragons in the island need our help or may be Drago is hiding in the island." – Cloudjumper suggested to Toothless.

All of the riders and dragons somehow by their instinct, they decided came to the Haunted Island together even how scary of the island.


	4. Haunted Island

Chapter 4: Haunted Island

Both of the riders and dragons landed at the beach. The Island had smell of death everywhere. There was no sign of life in the island. The island had only sand, rock and earth. Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper decided to explored areas. All of them felt something so terrible had happened in the island a long time ago and it might be it had happened before they born. The island was too cold than Berk but it was the cold of nature, it was the cold of death. Valka with Cloudjumper explored the forest where the trees inside the forest were death along time ago and they could be torched so easily with little fire. Hiccup and Toothless found a big holes like something created an huge explosion. The fog was cloudy more than usual and the group could not see anything in the fog.

- "You know what, Bud? May I'm so paranoid or scare but I feel something is watching us." – Hiccup told to Toothless about his feeling.

- "Me too, Hiccup!" – Toothless nodded his head to Hiccup to agreed with him.

- "Why I feel something so wrong, hurt, sad had happened in the island?" – Cloudjumper roared to Valka.

- "You feel it too, Cloudjumper!" – Valka knew that Cloudjumper had feeling like her even she didn't understand the Dragonese.

Valka and Cloudjumper had found something was unbelieveable in their eyes. They found some massive things which was bigger than Bewilderbeast and they were looked like the massive ships with oddly identify. Moreover, Valka and Cloudjumper was shocked and they found the bone of dragons lay scattered. The dragon boned was do so ancient and they had found human bones with oddly clothes and weapons. The human clothes was black and with some kind of helmet like the small iron pot.

- "I never saw any tribes with the clothes and weapons like this." – Valka thought.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless found many dragon bone lay everywhere. Toothless roared with sadness because he felt so hurt the dragons who death here. Hiccup felt so sad like Toothless and Hiccup looked at the human bones with the black metal staff laid down every where. Hiccup and Toothless found many strange metal chariot and some metal chariot like the giant turtle with long nose. Hiccup found a door in the chariot and he found some human bones in side the metal. Many strange metal things around anywhere with the human skeleton inside.

- "One tribe with strange weapon invaded the dragon a long time ago. The haunted island was a dragon island." – Hiccup made a conclusion.

- "How could a human tribe make a massacre like this? THEY HAD KILLED ALL THE DRAGONS IN THE ISLAND?" – Toothless roard so angrily to the human skeleton.

Hiccup knew Toothless was angry when he saw the evidence of a dragon massacre. After the moment, Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper returned to their camp and told each others what they had saw in the island. All of them agreed that the human tribes who made the massacre was really dangerous because according to the strange metal things that they believe they were the weapon of the human tribes with high techlonogy and some kind of magic like both the riders and dragons made conclusion. Suddently, they heard a dragon roared.


	5. A Red Death

Chapter 5: A Red Death

From somewhere in the island when the riders and dragons were talking together about what they saw in the island, one big roar came from somewhere in the island. This was a dragon roar and it had something so similar to Hiccup and Toothless but they don't mind about this. All of them followed to the sound. They went to the deep of island and they saw something saw terrible. They saw a mountain of dragon bone and they were shocked afther seeing the disturbing things. Strangely, they smelled somethings so disgusting and they looked around what is this. The disgusting smell was come from the moutain of rotten fish.

- "It's disgusting!" - Hiccup complained.

- "One dragon hunted the fishes and put them here. But why the dragon didn't eat this?" – Valka confused about this.

The earth was shaking and one thing was terrified to the riders and dragons. A Red Death appeared in front of them. Toothless and Cloudjumper came to protected their riders. The Red Death acted like it didn't not see them and it came to the mountain of dragon bones and put the fishes in front of the mountain. The Red Death tried to feed the fishes the bone like they were alive. Looking clearly, the Red Death had lost wings and , two eyes – left eye near the her nose and right eye between two lose eyes and it was really old.

- "Looked, Hiccup! The dragon didn't have a wing to flew." – Valka felt pity for the Red Death.

- "I think the ancient human tribe did this to the Red Death!" – Hiccup told to his mother.

Toothless and Cloudjumper looked at the Red Death with pity. Suddently, the Red Death noticed Hiccup and Valka here. The dragon looked at the humans with blood eyes and it came to attacked them.

- "Die! Human!DIIIEEE!" – The Red Death scream at Hiccup and Valka.

The Red Death tried to killed Hiccup and Valka. Toothless and Cloudjumper shot to the Red Death but it was useless. Toothless charged himself to the Alpha mode and shot the Red Death hardly. But the Red Death felt nothing and still attacked Hiccup and Valka. Cloudjumper shot the tornado fire to its face and the Red Death could not see anything. Toothless decided to shot at the its legs and it worked. Its legs was injured ans it could not move anymore. Hiccup and Valka came to their dragons.

The riders and the dragons were surrounded by the strange fogs and they saw some fogs covered the Red Death like the fogs protected the Red Death. Many dragons suddently appeared from the fogs and they looked at the human with hateful eyes. They saw two Night Furies who were bigger than Toothless and two Screaming Death stood around the Red Death like bodyguard. Toothless and Cloudjumper tried to talk with the dragons in the fogs but no one responsed. Hiccup and Valka tried to calm down the dragons but they still kept the hateful eyes to them. Something wrong about the dragons, all of them looked like a death. No more doubtful, the dragons in the fogs were GHOST.


	6. The Dragon Ghosts

Chapter 6: The Dragon Ghosts

The Toothless and Cloudjumper shot the fire to the dragons. Something so strange happened; Toothless and Cloudjumper missed all of the shot. All of the dragons could swear that they didn't miss all the shooting. One Monstrous Nightmare came near Toothless and Toothless jumped into the dragon. Freakily, Toothless jump through the dragon and Toothless was nervous about the dragon. Cloudjumper shot the Monstrous Nightmare but the fire through the dragon. Hiccup and Valka was surprise about the abilities of dragons.

- "Did you see that, Hiccup?" – Valka told with her son.

- "I never saw any Monstrous Nightmare with the ability like this!" – Hiccup said.

- "Call me crazy, Hiccup! But I think all the dragons in the island are ghost." – Valka had a theory.

- "No, I think you right! Mom!" – Hiccup thought his mother right.

The dragons began appeared and reappeared in many random positions around the riders and dragons. Toothless and Cloudjumper could not shot or attacked the ghost because the dragons were ghost.

- "KILL …THE…HUMANS!" – One dragon ghost said.

- "TEAR … APART … THE … HUMANS!" – Another voices.

- "BURN … THEM … SLOWLY!" – Baby dragons cried.

- "FOR …OUR … QUEEN … AND … ISLAND!" – All of the dragons screamed.

Hiccup and Valka did not understand what the ghost dragons said but they knew what the dragons roared was so terriblely. Toothless and Cloudjumper were shocked after hearing what the ghost said.

- "Listen to me! Hiccup and Valka are our friends and they are friends of the dragons! – Toothless tried to talk with the ghost.

- "They will not harm one of you! And they are not the human tribe that invade your iland a long time ago!" – Cloudjumper tried to convinced the ghost.

- "HUMANS … GO … FOR … KILL! NO … REASON … TO … THE … MONSTERS! KILL!" The ghosts said so coldly.

- "DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH OUR RIDERS!" – Toothless and Cloudjumper roared at the ghost.

Hiccup and Valka knew their dragons tried to protect them from the ghost. Hiccup and Valka tried to contact with the ghosts but they didn't reply the humans. All things in the eyes of dragon ghosts were pain, sad and revenge. Toothless and Cloudjumper fought back the ghosts but their fire was useless to the ghosts and they fought back Toothless and Cloudjumper. The mortal dragons were injuring so heavy. Hiccup and Valka ran back to the their dragons.

- "Please don't hurt our dragons!" – Valka begged the ghost.

- "If you hate humans so much so just kill me but please let my mom, Toothless and Cloudjumper live." – Hiccup begged the dragon ghost by use his life.

The ghosts suddently stepped back so quietly after hearing what Hiccup said. Two ghost Night Furies came toward Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper when two ghost of Screaming Death guarded the wingless Red Death. Two Night Furies looked at them with cold eyes and quietly. Then everything changed around the Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper.


	7. Free a Poor Soul

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for anyone who like my story even my writing skill is WTF. From now, I will write one - shot story because I don't have much time and skill to write a long story. I will write if I had time.**

Chapter 7: Free a Poor Soul

All of ghost dragons disappeared in front of Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper. Everything around them like moutains, tree, holes, dry lakes and fountain was changed. The big holes in the island were disappeared, dry lakes and rivers were filled with the water, and waterfall had water that flow from the top. Tree in the forest grown the leafs, green grasses and flower grown everywhere in the island. The haunted island became a beautiful island. The riders and dragons didn't understand what was going on. Everything was so different after five minutes. They saw many dragons playing around the island. Unlike the ghost dragons, their eyes was filled with happy, joyful not the revenge eyes. Toothless and Cloudjumper tried to talk with the dragons but the dragons seem not listen to them. One adult Scuttleclaw went through the riders and dragons like the ghost but they didn't see them. Hiccup and Valka stood as stone.

- "I think this is the vision of the island in the past." – Hiccup though.

- "How can you so sure?" – Valka doubted.

- "Well, just look around clearly you will see the island like turning back time."

Valka agreed with her son. They saw a two Night Furies with strange egg and a baby Red Death was born. Riders and dragons recognized two Night Furies was the two ghosts who confronted them and the baby Red Death was their adoptive child and wingless Red Death. This was the warmest dragon family they ever seen. The vision was changed and it was a battle of two Red Deaths. One Red Death was death and all the dragons bowed to the Red Death so respect. The vision was changed and the sky was become darkness. The flying metal ships attack the island and the human with metal magic staff shot at the dragons. The Red Death tried to protect their island and destroyed six massive flying ships. Two metal things explored and killed all the dragons. Two Night Furies and two Screaming Deaths were killed by the humans when they tried to protected their leader. The Red Death destroyed two massive flying ships but cost her wings, four eyes and she had only her logs , two eyes – left eye near the her nose and right eye between two lose eyes – and she can't move anymore due to her heavy wound. Two flying ships with the small ships around with human soldier came to caught her. Then the soul of Dragons came to save their leader and killed all of human. The Red Death lost its mind. The vision ended and riders with their dragons stood as stone after that. Hiccup and Valka after saw the terrible things had happened to the Red Death.

- "I … don't know how to said!" – Valka said with her tears.

- "The … tribe … was so TERRIBLE! They deserved to death in AGONY! – Hiccup said so angrily.

Toothless and Cloudjumper felt so sad for what happened in the island and the poor Red Death. But the Red Death came to kill Hiccup and Valka. Mother and son tried to escape from the Red Death.

- "Please, stop! They are not the humans who killed your people." – Cloudjumper tried to convinced the Red Death.

- "Free … our … queen … from … the … terrible … fate! Heal … her … broken … soul!" – Voice of the ghost begged riders and dragons.

Toothless didn't know what should he do right now. He wanted to save his human friends but he didn't want to hurt the poor dragon. Hiccup and Valka came to death end and no way to escaped. The Red Death began to burn the riders. Toothless could not think anymore then he came to riders and shot a bolt of thunder into the Red Death's mouth. The gas inside the Red Death explosion and the Red Death was death. Toothless felt guilt for what he did for the poor Red Death.

- "Forgive me! I really don't have any choice." – Toothless apologized the Queen.

A huge light appeared in front of the riders and dragons. It was the Red Death but she appeared with her wings and six eyes and she looked calm than before. Her spirit was free from the terrible fate. She looked at Toothless and bowed her head to thank him.

- "Thank you for saving me!" – She was grateful to Toothless.

The soul of dragons flew around the soul of Red Death. All souls glow the white light then all of the soul looked at the sky. It was tonight with beautiful star and the souls flew to the sky. Red Death with two Night Furies and two Screaming Deaths guided their people flew to sky. It was so beautiful to see the soul could finally rest in peace. After the soul left the island and they looked like became a star in the sky, the sky was so cloudy and had heavy raining. Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper found one cave and they decided to sleep in the cave. At the morning, they woke up and saw an extraordinary thing. The island was alive with water filled the rivers, lakes and fountain. The forest was green. Flower and grass grown anywhere in the island. They were surprised about this and they began to return the Berk. They would talk to everybody in Berk about the story of the island and the tribe with extraordinary weapons and they hope the tribe would never come back.


End file.
